


When His Guards Down

by ElementalWitch



Category: SPN, SPN family - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bunker, Fluff, Fluffy, Hinder, M/M, Men of Letters, Mentions of Sex, Other, Top! Dean, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, cas, castiel - Freeform, lips of an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalWitch/pseuds/ElementalWitch
Summary: Sometimes Dean lets his guard down and Sam can't seem to get enough of it.





	When His Guards Down

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the idea that Dean doesn't show us his true colors, but Sam knows them.

Dean's moments of true freedom were few and far between. He always had this mask on. This mask of the tough badass. This save the world complex. Sometimes Sam couldn't stand it. Dean didn't have to save the world, neither did Sam, but Dean never got it. He always wanted to help people. Give people the chances he never got to experience. Sam longed to see a normal Dean. Even when they were in school, Dean sticked to himself. Well, himself and Sammy. He just wished his brother could've experienced what he did in college. To see Dean partying with a bunch of frat guys and smoking joints around the commons area before there last class. Dean flirting with anyone and everyone, but eventually settling on Sam. Sam going to all of Dean's football games with his jersey on, because no one was aloud to wear it other than Sam. He could see Dean being the best captain the college had, had in years. He could see he and Dean together, underneath hard dorm mattresses, pressing kisses on each others face and promising each other their future together. Even though what Sam and Dean had was not accepted by society, he still dreamed. He could still see it and long for it and boy did he. He could see Dean getting out of college and opening up his own mechanic shop and Sam becoming a lawyer and them getting a little place in the country, out of town. Just them.

He hated seeing this tough, hard, brave face on his brother. He wanted him to just have fun and let loose a little. Though Dean did have his days. The days where he just looked so free and it was mainly when he was alone or when he was with Sam, but Sam saw it and he reveled in it. Kind of like he did tonight. Sam had gotten a shower and was coming downstairs to the kitchen of bunker and drying his hair when he heard his brothers singing.

 _"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet,"_ he rang and he could see him moving around, swaying a little and moving around pots and pans. Spaghetti looked like the dish for the night. _"Coming from the lips of an Angel, hearing those words it makes me weak."_

Dean was smiling and Sam's heart melted. This was the Dean he knew and he alone got to see. That made butterflies erupt and his smile break out. The song went on and Dean hummed, but then it started to pick up speed again and Sam knew it was probably the second chorus coming up. Dean bellowed out, _"Well my girls in the next room sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on!"_

Sam saw him spinning in his jeans and flannel, bopping his head up and down. He was pouring the sauce into the spaghetti and meatballs and mixing it. Sam decided that's when he should make himself known even though he could've watched his brother dance around like that for hours. He came down the rest of the stairs and walked towards the kitchen. "Something smells great."

"My famous spaghetti Sammy!" Dean smiled and gruffed out.

Sam chuckled and went up behind him and pulled him close to his chest, kissing his ear. Dean stifled a laugh. "You know I hope you're only faithful to me."

He felt Dean's cheeks get warm. "You heard that?"

He sighed. "Yes," he tightened his arms around his brothers waist. "You know, I wish you did that more often. You're so controlling and in charge, sometimes I wish you'd just let it go. You don't have to be everyone's savior."

Dean turned around in Sam's arms and raised his eyebrows, smirking. "You don't seem to be complaining about that in bed."

This time it was Sam's turn to go red. "Th-that's not what I mean Dean! You know that!"

Dean just looked at his little brother and pulled his face close, pecking his lips. "Sammy I have to protect you. If I let my guard down, you could die."

Sam gave his older brother a look. "Dean I could die tonight in my sleep and you wouldn't be able to stop it."

"I just have to protect you, yeah? But let's not think about that right now, because right now it's just you and me and this spaghetti and lets focus on that okay?" Dean smiled and kissed his brother.

Sam leaned in, not protesting to that. Dean eventually broke away and made him and Sam a plate and they went to the table to eat. Soon Cas arrived grabbing him a plate and they all sit around the table and eventually are exchanging stories and small arguments and somehow Sam and Cas are in a debate about whether or not Shakespears play Hamlet is good. Sam thinks it's a masterpiece while Cas is heatedly disagreeing and soon Dean is laughing at how they take this so seriously which then ends up with tables being turned and now Sam and Cas are on Dean's ass about how he never reads enough. Dean resents their statements saying that "Busty Asian Beauties" is a magazine and counts as reading to which Sam and Cas are rolling their eyes at.

Eventually though they're cleaning up and Sam can't help but think about loose Dean his and how happy he is when his guards are down. Sam wishes their life was full of Dean's guards being let down. If only it was that easy. But as of right now, he decides to cherish it and eventually take Dean up to bed where he makes sweet love to Sam and yeah. He'd rather let those guards be let down every once in a blue moon than none at all.


End file.
